Birthday
by Thalia Grace DaughterofZeus13
Summary: One-shot. Willow decides to surprise Tara on her birthday. Tara just has to find her first...Fluffy. Very fluffy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

"Willow!" Tara called. "Willow? Where are you?"

Tara was standing in the living room of the Summers house. Buffy and Dawn were at the magic shop. Tara and Willow were the only ones still at home. At least, Willow was home in theory. Tara couldn't find her anywhere.

She went upstairs and looked in their bedroom. "Willow, are you in here?" she looked around, but no Willow. She was about the leave when she noticed a piece of paper on the bed. She walked over and picked it up.

_ Come and find me._

_ Love, Willow_

_ P.S. We're out of ice cream_

"Ice cream?" Tara muttered to herself. "Willow!" she called again. She walked out into the hallway. "We had ice cream yesterday!"

She went downstairs. "Sweetie?" she went into the kitchen. "Are you in here?" No answer. Then she had an idea. She opened the freezer, and found another note sitting on top of the frozen peas. The ice cream was missing. She smiled. "Of course, it's a code." She picked up the note.

_ Getting Warmer. _

_ Love,__Willow_

_P.S.__We__need__to__clean__the__bathroom_

_ P.P.S. Why do we have frozen peas?_

Tara giggled and closed the freezer. She hurried back upstairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the light. "Willow?"

There was no Willow. However, there was another note taped to the mirror. Tara smiled again and pulled it off.

_ Almost there._

_ Love, Willow_

_ P.S. We should pull the weeds from the garden_

_ P.P.S. Oh, and we really should clean the bathroom sometime_

Tara laughed and left the bathroom. She headed down the stairs. "Willow, I'm gonna find you sooner or later!" she called loudly. She went out the back door and ran through the backyard to the small garden. And note was being held under a rock.

Tara picked it up and read it.

_ Practically._

_ Love, Willow_

_ P.S. The laundry really needs to get done_

"No kidding." Tara mumbled, but she hurried back inside. Grinning, she went downstairs to the basement. "Willow?"

"Surprise!" Willow cheered, jumping out from the corner. "Happy birthday!"

Tara gasped. There was a homemade banner hanging from the ceiling, reading _Happy__Birthday,__Tara!_ on it. Set up on a small card table were two bowls of the ice cream that had been missing from the freezer. In the middle were two wrapped boxes. A couple a pretty lanterns had been lit and hung up around the basement, and one corner had been filled with pillows and blankets. "I told you not to make a fuss!" Tara said, looking at Willow, who had a big smile on her face.

"I'm not. I'm the only person here." Willow replied. "Just you and me." She kissed Tara.

"Thank you." Tara said.

"Open your presents!" Willow said excitedly. She pulled Tara over to the table. There were two boxes, a small one and a larger one. Tara picked up the small one. She pulled the green bow of the top and stuck it on Willow's shirt. Then she pulled off the paper, revealing a small white box. She took the top off.

"Oh! It's so pretty!" she lifted up a silver locket. It was a heart, and it had _Tara_ engraved on it. She put it on. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Isn't it sort of costmary?" Willow asked. "It seems like everyone always gives the girl they love a necklace. Plus I thought it was pretty."

Tara giggled and kissed her. The she picked up the bigger box. This one had a blue bow. She pulled it off and stuck it on Willow's head. Then she took off the paper and opened the box. It was a photo album. It said _Us._ She opened it and started looking. The first picture was when they first met. Then there was one from when they used to do spells in Tara's room. They continued, progressing throughout their relationship. "Oh wow. Willow, this is amazing." She closed the book. "I love it." She said. "Thank you."

Willow blushed. "It was nothing. Ice cream?"

Tara nodded and sat down. "Oh, chocolate-chip cookie dough, my favorite."

"I know." Willow said, smiling and taking bite.

Tara took a bite too. "Mmm, yummy." She said. She had some more.

Willow scooped some onto her spoon. "Open." She instructed. Tara smiled and obeyed. Willow put the ice cream in her mouth.

Tara giggled and got some on her spoon. "Your turn." She said. Willow opened her mouth and Tara fed her the ice cream.

They both smiled at each other, and then they both stood up and leaned over the table. Their lips met. Willow carefully walked around the table, careful not to pull away, and wrapped her arms around Tara. Tara did the same.

Willow broke the kiss and pulled Tara over to the corner with the pillows. They both fell into the pile. "But the ice cream-" Tara began.

"Forget the ice cream." Willow said. Tara nodded and started kissing her again.

"I love you." Tara whispered when they pulled away again.

"I love you too." Willow whispered back, and they started their make out session again.

**Aw.****Fluffy.****Please****review!**


End file.
